The Flickering Flames of Romance
by The Malkavian Philosopher
Summary: Hanako gets a lesson in Independence from Lilly, and is intruiged by what is out in the world to see by herself. Rated M for later Language/Possible Lemon Scenes


Disclaimer: I don't own "Katawa Shoujo" or it's Chars...4leaf Studios, I'd be interested in helping you with the Full Release, if it would help it get done faster, but I have no intention of ripping you off. :-p This story is for Entertainment Purposes only.

The Flickering Flames of Romance

Chapter 1: A Springtime Occurance

A Katawa Shoujo Fanfic

"Are you sure you can't come into town this time, Lilly-san?" Ikezawa always hated going into town without her friend. In fact, she hated going anywhere without her unless it was the Solitude of the Library. This was also one of the reasons that the Class Rep had decided that, even though the Errands she had were Trivial at best, Ikezawa would eventually need to function on her own without a shield. As her friend, it was also her duty to help Ikezawa recover from her Social Anxieties, even if it had to go this far. "I'm sorry, Hanako-chan, but you know as well as I do what is expected of me as a Representative of my Class. You also know the agreement your Class Rep and I have about coming to your classrom to get you for Tea." Ikezawa flinched at the slight malice in the words, "Class Rep", but knew well what her friend was talking about. "If it makes you feel any better, I know a Cafe' where they serve better tea than what we drink everyday.", stated Lilly, almost as if sesning her Best Friend's Uneasiness, "There is also a small park nearby where you can read this at your leisure." Lilly reached down into her bag, and brought out the latest issue of "Shitakusa---Yozakura" and Ikezawa's eyes widened at the prospect of getting the latest release of her favorite Romance Manga about an Average Girl finding True Love. The irony that was lost on most people was that, she herself, was ANYTHING but "average". "I just have to go by myself today?" she squeaked. "Just today, I'll go to town with you tommorrow, I promise." the Blinded Class Rep gave in her soothing tone. Hanako muttered her acceptance of the terms, and watched as Lilly slowly walked down the hall to Class 3-2 with a *tap tap tap* of her cane.

Ikezawa walked through the doors of the Cafe that Satou-san had given her directions to. She was immediately greeted by a young woman that seated her, and gave her what Lilly had suggested. Ikezawa sipped her warm tea, and looked around. Lilly wasn't Japanese-born, but she had good taste for choosing a traditional teahouse. Ikezawa sipped down the rest of the tea, paid her bill, and left after thanking the server for the wonderful tea. She walked down the road to the small park and sat down under a tree that had sprouted Cherry blossom buds. The Cherry Blossom Festival would be coming soon. What a bother that none of the boys would be coming to town for that one, They avoided town like the plague, if they had a choice. Even "Hiichan" as Misha/Shizune called him, would be tied up with Council duties.

Her eye wandered to a Male reading a very old book. Almost as if on cue, the young man's eyes swept from the pages to her. He smiled gently at her, then went back to reading. Hanako was blushing wildly and trembling by this point. She reached up, and without thinking, moved a bit of hair away to scratch an itch. "Yo, Marcus, come get a look at this freak!" was all she heard, and she knew who they were talking about. She felt a stab in her heart, and wondered why she had to be a "Freak" for being different on the outside. "Yeah, she really is one, you should get a picture." Hanako was scared like a Rabbit in a Pitbull Shop by this point, and she was hiding behind her book. *THWAP* *WHACK*

Hanako cringed, and looked up to see the young man from before standing over 2 sprawled-out bodies on the ground. One of them looked unconcious."A lesson, respect is want it? You have to give it...understand? Now...apologize to the Lady," the young man demanded."sorry", the guy on the ground mumbled, "Like you mean it!" the obviously upset male yelled as he stomped a heel into the side of the brute's mouth, then picked him up by the scruff of his shirt. "Okay okay! I'm sorry! Don't hit me anymore! I'll never insult a woman again!" Hanako could only stare at this frigtening, yet intruiging display between two members of a seemingly opposite species. Never before had she seen two Humans so alike, yet so different. One was ruthless and cruel, the other was ruthless and kind...or at least that's how it seemed. The newcomer tossed his target aside, and sneered at him, "Leave, your existence here is unnecessary. Take your friend with you."

The Punk picked up his friend, and took off as fast as he could travel with a twisted ankle. Ikezawa looked up nervously at the Avenger that had just singlehandedly spared her from humiliation to see him glaring at his opponents fleeing. She wondered how any Human, especially a Male, could be so kind with the luxury of sight in his Physical Grasp. When the two had left the park, he let out an audible sigh, and looked at Ikezawa with a Gentleness that was a complete contrast to the Contempt he had just shown his "Victims". "Are you okay? I hope I didn't bother you..." asked the newcomer as he reached down to help Ikezawa off the ground, not remembering she had been sitting to begin with. Just as absentmindedly, she began to reach up to his hand with her right hand, before she realized the scars would show on her hand, and she retracted it back to her chest. "It's okay, I won't bite....is that "Shitakusa--Yozakura"?" he asked almost seemingly shy of the question. Ikezawa's eyes flashed interest in the conversation as she looked at the gift that her best friend had given her. "The reason I'm asking, well...it's kind of complicated." said the grinning and embarrassed male as he pulled the same volume out of his bag.

Suddenly it all clicked into place...Not all males were Boys that just wanted to have some fun and move on to the next prospect, some actually were considerate and had emotions and feelings, not to mention respectful of those they thought proper. It seems some actually even liked Romance, and as far as she saw, this one didn't seem to be reading it for "Gratification Value", since they hadn't shown anything even slightly suggestive in 31 Volumes. Any guy that would try to read that series for that reason would have put it down long ago. 'It seems I may have found a new Aquaintance' Hanako thought to herself before finding herself in the middle of asking him if he wanted to go get a drink with her from the vending machines. She "*Eeep*ed" at the realization of what she had just asked him, and blushed furiously. Her protector just chuckled lightly, and said, "I'd love to...and I'd love to hear what you think about the series. I've not had many people to discuss it with, coming from a Boy's College."

The two walked to the drink machine together, and through well-placed questions, Hanako found out "her Protector" was a college student at Amaterasu U on the other side of the hill that Yamaku Academy was positioned on. As much as the name would imply otherwise, it was an All-boy's University, based on the opinion that classes without the "Distraction of Attractive Females" would bring higher test scores. She also found out his name was Cararan Kirashi, and that he liked Psychology, Shoujo Manga, and studying Botany, "For what better way to make ourselves shine beautifully than by studying what is already beautiful?". She blushed at his exclamation before realizing he was talking about plants and flowers, and for a moment, the scars that marred her face, seemed to fade into nothingness and not even matter. At least, her new aquaintace didn't seem to even notice them, though he had obviously already seen them at one point or another during their talk, he obviously felt they didn't warrant mentioning. This "Cararan-san" as she began to call him, seemed on the same level as Lilly, only more talkative and cheery, she woulkd have to arrange a time to talk to him again. She chuckled softly at the irony of actually feeling nervous about coming to town without Lilly today, and even moreso that she had actually considered not coming to town at all.

Time passed quickly, and Dusk came to the Newfound Companions. They said there Goodbyes, bowed, thanking each other for the other's company, anmd headed back to their respective dorms. Hanako felt a warmth beating steadily inside her chest as she walked back to her dorm room...a complete contast to the cold emptiness that only felt full when she was reading in the library or talking to Lilly. "He's an interesting one, that Cararan-san," and she noticed a slip of paper sticking out of her Manga, which she unfolded: ".jp---drop me a Email sometime so we can discuss other series'...Peace out! ^_^" Hanako smiled gently and opened the door to her room...she certainly would.


End file.
